Recall War
This term is not canon to the series, and probably will never be. But for the sake of this article, Recall War is the title of this conflict* The Recall War is an unofficial term used to describe the fouth Phase and resulting Armagi attacks by the Styx. The Styx's Phase created hundreds of Warrior Class and larvae Armagi, but much of this was slaughtered by the Old Guard. However, the Styx gained the upper hand and started a war Topsoil. As the Styx attacked Topsoil and prepared to launch the Armagi to the rest of the world, Will and Elliott learned about the Tower and Earth's real history. This is crucial to defeating the Styx and saving Earth. The Recall War spans Spiral and Terminal . Role in the series Closer (implied): At the end of Closer, the Styx took over New Germania by Darklighting most of its population. Also, Elliott had drunk the Dominion vaccine, making the Styx's plot to take over the world by virus "pretty much useless" in Drake's eyes. Despite the Styx shutting down the hospitals with the Dominion vaccine, Drake was able to produce more and planned to deliver it again. At this point, the Styx decided to test out the New Germanians by having a squad lead an attack on the Bank of England. The attack causes an explosion which kills the head of the Bank, also causing much damage. This could be seen as the start of the Recall War. Spiral: The Styx take the Recall War to a new level, Darklighting Topsoilers and replacing their organs with bombs. These "human bombs" are used to kill foreign politicians and stir up hatred of Britain. The Styx also bomb telecommunications towers and other media centers. All this causes the country to go under martial law. There is much rioting, and a terror threat alert is given. Soon it is revealed that the Styx are entering a new Phase, the fourth one yet. At the Phase factory, the Styx women arrive along with the Rebeccas. Leading the impregnation are Alex and Vane, two high-ranking Styx women. The process goes well, with hundreds of human hosts developing their Warrior Class Styx. Important battles 'The Phase Factory:' This''' battle was the first official fightout between the Styx and the Old Guard. The Old Guard, after escaping the Complex, prepare to launch an attack on the site where the Styx women were impregnating the hosts. They make it there, with Drake, Parry's men, Will, Elliott, Stephanie, and Colonel Bismarck are armed and ready. Parry has soldiers everywhere, including in the surrounding forests and the sewer underneath the factory. They make it past the guards into the building, where the battle begins. Will is horrified to see the Warrior Class larvae, and has to turn away when they are slaughtered. They kill some female Styx, including an Army major, and the Darklit New Germanians defending the building. Once the battle ends, they retreat, watching the factory go up in smoke. Later on the Rebeccas, Alex, and Vane see the factory burning in the distance. Vane is saddened to see all her impregnating work go up in flames, but the Rebeccas plan to move her to the inner world, where the Phase conditions are perfect. '''The Inner World: Drake, Will, and co. head through the Crystal Belt and up into the inner world. Drake plans to seal the Ancients' pathway and the entrance cone off with nukes, trapping the Phase in the inner world and making the explosion sites too radioactive to excavate. They make it in successfully but are cornered by Rebecca One, some Limiters, and Vane. In the oncoming fight, Vane tries to impregnate Sweeny. Fortunatly, Jiggs makes a surprise appearance and fights off some of the Limiters, taking one of them into the cone. Realizing the fight is failing, Drake pushes Rebecca One into the cone, and detonates the nukes. The warning sound gives enough time for Will and Elliott to escape. When the nukes go off, Rebecca One is killed, the passages are sealed, and the radiation kills Sweeny. However, Sweeny's body crushes the phial of the Plague of New Germania, infecting the whole inner world. Vane, the Limiter General, New Germania, and anyone in the inner world except Will and Elliott (vaccinated) are killed by the virus. St. Paul's Cathedral: This was the final battle in the War. The Styx forces and the Armagi arrived at St. Paul's, where Elliott was trapped in with the Tower's sceptre. The entire building is surrounded. During the chaos that ensues, Parry's men are able to kill the Old Styx. Elliott, being controlled by the ancient force in the Pyramids, reveals Earth and humanity's true history to Alex and the Styx. She then slams the sceptre into the floor, destroying the Armagi and transporting the Styx (who were revealed to be aliens) back to the Garden of the Second Sun, where they are killed by the Plague of New yGermania. The Recall War ends, with the Topsoilers working to rebuild the surface, and the Earth, on its recall program, heading back to its orginal place. Category:Stubs Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Spiral Category:Terminal